Nutella
by The Spooky Kid
Summary: Marilyn Manson goes to school and befriends a girl called Alison Hartman. He and her are each other's only friends until Marilyn leaves, coming back 6 years later...


**INFO:**

Just so you know, I'm making Marilyn have long black hair when he young and in school, okay? Marilyn dressed "differently" in school for the story too. Also, the first part of the story is based in a small country town in Ohio. There are only 50-70 kids at the school.

**Alison's POV**

**1978 (grade 3)**

'Alright class, I'm going to pair you, boy/girl mix up, no arguments!' Many people around the classed sighed and protested but the teacher ignored them. 'I'm going to write all your names on bits of paper and draw out your partners.'

I looked around the class wondering who I would get. I played with my long black hair that was tied up in a black scrunchie and a red ribbon. There was a bang over near the door and a boy dressed in black jeans and the white school shirt hung loosely over them. His tie was hung around his neck, untied, and his shoulder length black hair fell messily over his face.

'Sorry I'm late Miss.' the boy hung up his bag and sat down at an empty desk with his books and pencil case. His books were covered inKiss stickers and magazine cut-outs.

'You took your time getting here Mr Warner.' The teacher said sternly, glaring at the boy. 'Class, this is the new student I was telling you about, Brian Warner. Mr Warner, stand up and tell us some things about yourself.' The teacher said faking a smile. Brian stood up and cleared his throat. Um, my name is Brian Hugh Warner, I like metal and hard rock music like Black Sabbath and Kiss, I'm a Capricorn, and I'm gonna be a rock star when I grow up!' At that, Brian sat down and the class was quiet. Brian pulled his hair behind his ear and started sketching in the back of his book.

'Ok… Thank you, Brian. Now, I'm gonna get you into your groups.' The teacher said taking the two boxes with our names in, one with the boys and one with the girls.

'Sarah Kelly and Joseph Davison.' She started calling out the pairs. I was the last name to be pulled from the boxes 'Alison Hartman.' I looked at the boy's box, there were no names left.

'Miss, who do I go with?' I asked.

'Don't worry, I forgot to add Brian's name you can work with him.' She smiled and walked back to her desk. I turned to where Brian was sitting. He picked up his stuff and stat down at the desk next to mine.

'What are we doing for the project? I wasn't told…' Brian said, adjusting his little pile of books and his pencil case until it was straight.

'We are drawing a picture of something we both like; it is a "get to know your class better" thing.' I said taking my pencils out of my pencil case. 'You said you like Kiss didn't you?' I asked, hoping I had heard him right.

'Yeah, I love 'em, why? Do you like them?' He said, copying my actions and taking out his pencils.

'Yeah! They're like my favourite band! Wanna draw them?' I asked eagerly.

'Sure, who do you want to draw?' I thought for a bit.

'Ace and Jene.' I smiled.

'Aw, I wanted to draw Jene… Ah well.' He said picking up his lead pencil.

'You can draw Jene if you want, I'll draw Ace and Paul.' I said sketching base of Ace's body on the paper the teacher handed out earlier.

'Ok then, let's do that.' He smiled and started drawing.

***1 hour later***

'Done! How do you think it looks?' Brian asked putting his stationery away.

'It looks great! I love it! By the way, you're really good at drawing.' I said admiring our work we had done. He blushed and looked down making his hair hide his face.

'Thanks. I always draw in my spare time. I'm better at painting but Mummy and Daddy won't buy the painting stuff. They say it costs too much…' Just then the recess bell went and all the kids got up and raced outside.

'Alison, hang on a second.' Miss Harbor said before I could leave.

'Yes Miss?' I said, waiting for to say something.

'Seeing's as you and Brian did the friends exercise together, would you mind looking after him today and showing him around the place?'

'Sure Miss.' I turned on my heel and ran out to the bag racks. I got out a packet of Nutella, the ones with the little teddy biscuits. (A/N: I'm not sure if they had Nutella back then but, shhh! Don't tell anyone ;) ) I walked over to where Brian was sitting, under a tree by himself. I sat down next to him and open the Nutella packet and dipped the teddy in and popped it in my mouth.

'What have you got for recess?' I asked, trying to make conversation. I turned around to Brian and raised an eyebrow, eating another teddy. 'Helloooooooo?!' I said in a sing-song voice.

'Hmm? Oh, sorry I was zoned, what did you say?' Brian said with a goofy smile. I ate another two teddies.

'I said "what have you got for recess?"'

'Oh, mum forgot to go shopping, I don't have anything.' He shrugged and did one of those sad smiles.

'You can have some of mine if you want.' I looked down at my recess. I had eaten all the teddies, there was only Nutella left. 'Oh, there are no biscuits left…' I said awkwardly. Brian giggled.

'What are you eating?' He said raising an eyebrow.

'Nutella. It's got little teddy biscuits!' I said happily. 'Well, it did anyway.' I used my fingers to get the last of the Nutella out.

'Nutella, what's that?' Brian asked, staring at the Nutella on my fingers.

'Seriously?' I was surprised he didn't know what it was. He shrugged. 'It's a chocolate/hazelnut spread, WITH TEDDY BISCUITS! It tastes AMAZING!' I laughed.

'Hmm…' He stared at the Nutella.

'I would give you some but…' I was cut off by Brian.

'That's ok, I'll just have this!' Without me really realising what he said, Brian put my fingers in my mouth and licked off the Nutella. 'Mmm chocolate!' He said laughing.

'Eww! Boy germs!' I giggled. 'I'll ask Mummy to pack an extra packet next time for you.'

'Really? Thanks!' He said. 'And your right, this stuff does taste AMAZIING!' He laughed, mocking my voice.

***6 years later* (Grade 9)**

Brian didn't come to school much after he started grade 6 and then moved schools completely in grade 7. We lost touch after that and hadn't seen each other since. That was until at the beginning of grade 9, he came back.


End file.
